Taken
by Unloved Button
Summary: A monologue: A interwining story of Maggie and selena. It needs to be read really to understand.


What's the worst thing that you could imagine happening? Loosing a spouse, a sibling, a child, a best friend.  
When you work as a doctor you know there is always that added risk that things in your day will go wrong. You can't control who or what you will be dealing in a day and what you would class as normal... Well who knows?  
Its amazing how one day you can be living life, just getting on with your daily ways and then something comes along and changes you forever….

Saturday 24th June began like any other 'normal' day would. Double shifts were once again upon us as the holiday season got underway. Of course for me it didn't matter as at least when I was at work I could forget about the fact that I would be returning home to an empty house.

"Morning Petal" I said as Maggie came in to the staff room.  
"Double Shift?" She said yawning.  
"Yep, I tell you I will be glad when Guppy gets back off holiday"  
"I know what you mean" She said yawing again and we both started giggling.  
"Anyway I have a date with a large cup of coffee and a bed'' she said.  
"I'll give you a ring when I finish later, we can have a good old gossip"  
"Deal" she said and she kissed my cheek, gave me a hug and then off she went.

It's weird. You do things through out life and you never stop to doubt that maybe it will be the last time you do it. But why would you…

As I stood looking at a patient's x ray a weird sensation came over. The sort of feeling you get when you feel like something is wrong. Your hungry I thought to myself and turning off the screen and placing the X ray back in its envelope went off to the staff room to take a break.

"Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair" Maggie sang at the top of her voice as she waited for the lights to turn green. She looked round and saw a very handsome man in the car starting at her… they both giggled and Maggie went a very light shade of red. The lights turned green and they both carried on down the road across the crossroads of the lights she had been waiting at. As she did a car which was going the other way came speeding through a red light and hurtled right into Maggie's car hitting the drivers' side.

As I washed my cup in the sink the staff room door opened and in came Tess.

"Kettles not long boiled" I said as she sat down.   
"Thanks Selena, if I was you I would hurry up and get back out there, Nathan's moaning about the 4 hour rule again"  
I rolled my eyes and sighed and then we both laughed.  
"See you in a bit then"

Maggie's car spun 3 times, rolling on to its roof before finally stopping on all 4 wheels again. As it spun it collided with the red car of the man with whom Maggie had shared a smile just minutes before. Although it sent his car spinning out of control he managed to steady it and stop. He jumped out of the car and ran to Maggie's aid. He got out his phone and dialled 999.

"Right then Mrs Daniels, the X rays show there is no breaks in you arm so I will just get one of the nurses to put in a sling and I will prescribe you some pain killers to help with the pain and swelling."  
I came out of the cubicle and was greeted by Tess who was now rubbing of names on the board, as I got closer she moved over to the radio receiver which told the department of incoming accidents. As she spoke to the person on the other end she went very pale. Putting the receiver down she came over to me,

"Selena, Its Maggie… there's been an accident."

It's amazing how minutes can seem like a life time. As I ran outside to wait for Maggie's ambulance, a life time seemed to pass… But no amount of waiting could prepare me for what was about to happen… as the ambulance came speeding round the corner and Josh and Comfort got out, Comfort was standing on the side of the bed trying to get life back into Maggie's body. As they rushed past I could see her face was pale and her clothes blood stained.  
Slowly I followed as they went into rhesus. I stood watching as they shocked her lifeless body. 

"Charging 360" Harry shouted. "And again"

I moved closer to the bed. As Ab's resumed compressions I held her hand. It was cold and limp. Harry looked at me as I looked at Maggie's pale face.

"I think we should stop" He said… His voice broke…

I brushed the hair back from her head and as I did tears fell down my cheeks. As I stood and cried Harry moved around to me and took me in his arms.

She was gone. My Best Friend… My Maggie….


End file.
